monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leocougrius
The Leocougrius (Leo tonitrus), The Thundering King, is the leader of a pride of Pelagi known as Leocougs, and also the male of the species. Along with the rest of their pride, they dwell in deserts and forests; although their female counterparts do all the hunting. Like modern lions, the Leocougria do most if not all of the hunting, while the Leocougrius protects his cubs and his females from intruders, including other males. Their manes and tail tufts surge with thunder, and their bites can cause Thunderblight and Paralysis. The mane and teeth of the monster can be broken, and the tail tuft can be severed. The Leocougrius is weak to water; if a Leocougrius is submerged in water, then a large aftershock that matches the power of even the mighty Lagiacrus can occur, which can not only harm the lifeforms in the water, but kill the Leocougrius as well. These Pelagi are not seen outside of caves when it is raining, as this could mean potential danger for them. However, the Leocougria can come out in stormy weather, due to their much lower rate of electricity. In Rage Mode, the Leocougrius's eyes glow red, and the mane surges with more electricity. Attacks 'Roar-' The Leocougrius roars, causing any hunter without the Earplug effect to flinch, leaving them open for attacks. 'Paw Slam-' The Leocougrius lifts his paw into the air and slams it down onto the ground with force, doing moderate damage. Similar to Zinogre's attack. 'Thunder Paw Slam-' The Leocougrius performs the Paw Slam attack, only when he slams his paw down, a surge of thunder is created from under his paw, sending the hunter flying away and dealing moderate to high damage. 'Claw Swipe-' The Leocougrius swipes his sharp claws at the hunter, dealing low to moderate damage and knocking them over. 'Thunder Claw Swipe-' The Leocougrius swipes his claws at the hunter, this time creating a shock with his paw, dealing moderate damage and knocking them over. 'Charge-' The Leocougrius runs at the hunter, attempting to run them over and deal moderate damage. 'Bite-' The monster snaps his fangs at his target, dealing low damage with a low chance of Paralysis. 'Thunder Bite-' The same as the Bite attack, but with an electric shock, giving a higher chance of Paralysis. 'Pounce-' The Leocougrius jumps at the hunter, knocking them away and dealing moderate to high damage. Thjs also has a chance of pinning the hunter. 'Thunder Pounce-' The Leocougrius's mane charges with power for a second or two, before he leaps at the hunter as he creates a large shock after landing, giving Thunderblight if it hits and dealing high damage. 'Lightning Beam- '''The most devastating move. The Leocougrius charges himself for about five seconds, before shooting a beam of thunder at the hunter, similar to Rajang's Kamehameha attack. Deals high to fatal damage and gives Thunderblight if it doesn't kill the hunter. '''Pin Attack-' The Leocougrius jumps onto the hunter, starting to maul at the foe with his paws and his teeth. This can be stopped with a dung bomb or button mashing. However, if the attack is successful, then he releases a shockwave, knocking the hunter away and dealing moderate damage. 'Call Leocougria-' The Leocougrius roars into the air, summoning more Leocougria to fight with him. He may do this before running off to another area. 'Roar of Thunder-' Only the HC Leocougrius can do this. The Leocougrius's mane begins to charge for a few seconds before the beast roars, creating a giant shock of thunder and knocking away any hunters that are in its range, dealing moderate to high damage. Also makes hunters without the Earplug effect flinch, leaving them open for attack. 'Electricity Aura-' Only the HC Leocougrius can do this. The beast starts to charge itself for ten seconds, leaving it open to attack. After the time has gone by, a giant blast of lightning is released, paralyzing hunters that are in its range and also surrounding the Leocougrius with an aura of thunder, doing terrain damage if the hunter is close enough to the animal that they are "touching." 'Lightning Beam Sweep-' Only the HC Leocougrius can do this. The Leocougrius charges for about five seconds. He then shoots the Lightning Beam from right to left, similar to Gravios's beam sweep. Instant KO if it hits. Weapons Great Sword - Thunder King's Buster Blade Long Sword - Ruler's Katana Dual Swords - Lion Claws Hammer - Patriarch Pounder Hunting Horn - Wild Call Gunlance - Leo Blast Bowgun set - Lion's Shotgun Bow - Maned Thunder Bow Carves Tail Carves HC Leocougrius There is a HC Leocougrius that is much more difficult than the normal Leocougrius. He does not have a pride of Leocougria to fight for him, as his new abilities make up for this factor. HC Leocougrius is also known as "Scarred Leo" and seems to have some similarities to Scar from The Lion King. The HC Leocougrius has a scar across his left eye, a torn ear, his mane has much more electricity being produced. It is also worth noting that his pelt is a darker color of tan than the normal Leocougrius. The mane is also a very dark shade of blue, so dark that it is close to being black. Taxonomy Kingdom: Animals Phylum: Vertebrates Class: Mammals Order: Pelagus Family: Felines Genus/Species: Leo tonitrus Ecology The Leocougrius is the male counterpart of the Leocougr species, and also usually the leader of a pride of Leocougria. These beasts are about twice the size of their female counterparts, which is about the size of a Rajang. They live in deserts and forests (not including the Flooded Forest due to high amounts of water), where the females of the pride hunt down a variety of prey ranging from Mosswines to even Qurupeco, although lone Leocougrius have been spotted taking down Arzuros. They usually stick to easier prey, like Aptonoth and Kelbi (although a single Kelbi could only feed one member of the pride), and sometimes unguarded young wyverns. The Leocougrius can get quite old, and if they take over a pride, they are the leader of said pride until they are defeated in combat by another male or death. If death is the occasion, then the oldest male in the pride (excluding cubs) will take leadership. It is not uncommon that a pair of brothers will lead a pride. The habitats of the Leocougrius include Desert, Sandy Plains, Deserted Island, Jungle, Old Jungle, Old Desert, Great Forest, Forest and Hills, Gorge, and Misty Peaks. Trivia *Like Blangonga, if the Leocougrius's teeth are broken, his roar will become ineffective. This will also prevent him from summoning Leocougria. *Leocougrius's mane can only be broken with Water Element. After the mane is broken, it will be flattened and will surge with less electricity. *The Leocougrius can be observed licking his paws after being hit with a paintball. This is only if the hunter is not in the area or if he has not noticed the hunter. *Leocougrius has the same posture as Teostra or Lunastra when fighting. *A Leocougrius seems to enjoy open areas, but will travel into forests for food. *When low on stamina, Leocougrius will trip if he pounces at the hunter. *Leocougrius has a subspecies which lives in cold enviroments. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Pelagus